Mindless Fun and Burning Love
by stui
Summary: A collection of mainly RoyEd drabbles with some other odd pairings thrown in for flavor. Not all are romance, not all are happy.
1. Thank you Brother!

**Mindless Fun and Burning Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. This is the only time I'm doing the disclaimer. It gets annoying…

**Summary:** A collection of mainly RoyEd drabbles.

**Takanoru: **Drabbles are spreading like viruses. It's not like I'm complaining or anything though. I'm going to keep my drabbles to under 200 words. Nothing over 199. Not that hard, I don't think. Enjoy!

**Thank you Brother!**

**(Words 141)**

"It's Al's birthday tomorrow, what are we going to get him?" a bored Ed asked an equally bored Roy.

"You of all people should know what he wants." Roy replied not looking up from his paperwork.

Ed sighed. "He keeps bugging me about wanting a cat."

"You hate cats."

"But I love Al and I want him to stop nagging me."

"I saw a black cat with gold eyes on the street corner, looked perfect for him."

"I'll give it to him if you go catch it."

The lovers exchanged smirks. Then, the familiar sound of metal on wood came running down the hall. The almost birthday boy slammed the office door open.

"THANK YOU BROTHER!" the armor shrieked.

"Wha..?"

Al shoved a little black kitten in Ed's face.

Ed turned and glared at Roy but all he did was laugh.

**Takanoru:** The kitty has Ed's eyes and Roy's hair.


	2. Shivers

**Takanoru: **I know you might have been expecting RoyEd fluff on the first one but Al shoved his cat in my face and screamed "WRITE KITTY DRABBLE!" so I did. Fluffyness had to wait until chapter 2. Enjoy.

**Shivers**

**(Words 173)**

Ed and Al were trying to decipher a new pile of research. Anyone within earshot could hear their frustration as they spoke.

"Come on Ed let's just go over this one more time. I know we overlooked something."

"No Al. I've read those reports twice and the others three times. I didn't miss anything."

"It would make me feel better if we did this one more time."

Roy walked down the hall and stopped at the doorway that led to the room the brothers were in. He didn't have to see Ed's face to know he was tired, annoyed and on the verge of giving up for the night. Roy wouldn't let him give up on this lead now, no matter how small.

He walked up to Ed, bent down and pressed his lips against the boy's. Roy slid his tongue inside Ed's mouth and played with his tongue.

This sent shivers up Ed's spine. It always did.

As quickly as he came he left leaving Ed energized but not ready work.

**Takanoru:** I think that's a **_HELL_** of a lot better than caffeine.


	3. Roy Gets Desperate

**Takanoru:** I have no idea where this came from. I think of strange things at 2 a.m.

**Roy Gets Desperate**

**(Word 168)**

Roy made his way down to the gun andammunition storage room.

He was desperate.

Ed just happened to pass by when he saw Roy sneaking around. He walked up behind him.

"Roy what are you—

Roy cut him off by pressing his lips against Ed's and shoving his tongue in his mouth. He pulled away and put his finger on Ed's lips.

He turned back around and saw Riza step out of the storage room and lock the door. She walked in the opposite direction so the two were safe.

Roy went to the door, picked the lock, went inside and returned with a large box in hand.

"Let's go," he said and they went to his office.

When they got there he opened the box, pulled out a sniper rifle and opened the window behind his desk. He aimed at a moving object below. They never heard Riza open the door.

"Roy Mustang, there has to be an easier way of becoming Fuhrer than killing him."


	4. Keep Away

**Takanoru:** #4 already. Woohoo. The idea for this drabble came to me at 1:18 a.m... just so you know. I need to cut down on the caffeine intake. (looks at tea, looks away, looks back again) the sweet taste of tea is calling me, but I suffer from sleep deprivation so I can't. No. mustn't drink. (chugs entire glass) damn. Well at least you'll get your precious drabble. Happy now? It's 10:40 pm so I'll be up 'till 2. Okay. Caffeine. Work your magic.

**Keep Away**

**(Words 156)**

It was a rare sight to see Roy without his gloves on. If they weren't on his hands, they were in his pocket. And if his gloves were somehow taken from him, the mighty Flame Alchemist became a wet match.

Ed pondered this as he tried to find a way to get rid of his boredom.

Solution found.

He rose from the couch, walked up to Roy and plopped down on his lap. He pushed his lips against Roy's so he would be distracted while Ed slipped his hand into his pocket.

He felt the gloves and began to pull them out but he wasn't fast enough.

Roy had felt Ed's hand so he grabbed his wrist. Ed pulled away but they both landed on the floor, Roy on top of him.

He pulled his gloves out of Ed's hand, kissed him, and went back to work, leaving Ed to find another way to amuse himself.

**Takanoru: **Okay reviewers, time to send some love back your way! Thanks bunches for the great reviews. A little side note, if the drabble #3 was a little confusing, Roy was trying to kill the Fuhrer but Riza stopped him. I don't know why I made her do that… but… yeah…


	5. The Why Game

**Takanoru: **Get this, I turned on the Fullmetal Alchemist opening theme song while I was trying to think of an idea for this drabble and about 13 seconds into the song, inspiration struck. (bows down to the music)

**The Why Game**

**(Words 133)**

Ed and Roy played many games. Actually it was more like Ed playing with Roy while he worked. One of their favorite games was the why game.

"Hey Roy," Ed asked, lying back on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Yes Ed," he replied.

"Why do you drink so much coffee?"

"Because it tastes good."

Ed sighed in aggravation. He hoped he would've gotten a more creative answer than that.

"Why do you wear that uniform?"

"Because it's mandatory."

"Why don't you like the rain?"

"Because I'm useless in the rain."

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're short."

Ed rolled onto his stomach so that he was facing his lover. Roy smirked and Ed glared back. Roy was the only one that could call him short and get away without a bruise.

**Takanoru:** Drabble #5 complete! These are sooo fun they're making me feel like I'm neglecting my other fic. But I'm not! I haven't forgotten about it! I just have writer's block… okies! Thanks bunches for the great reviews! (hands out pie)


	6. Drag Racing

**Takanoru: **I've had relatives visiting so I haven't had the chance to update. But they're gone… for now… they'll be back…soon… (drinks Dr. Pepper) mmmmkay. Well. This one was fun to write. The mental image I got was hilarious. I was listening to the song The Real Folk Blues if that had anything to do with it. Okay. Enjoy!

**Drag Racing**

**(Words 179)**

It was 1 am.

There were two cars parked side by side in the middle of the street and there was a small group of people behind them.

There was a man standing between the two cars.

"Are you two ready?"

"I just want to get this over with, Hughes"

"Awww come on Roy. Lighten up! You'll love the prize, literally! You ready Havoc?"

"Good to go."

Hughes nodded and walked in front of the two cars.

"Hey Roy…."

"_DRIVERS START YOUR ENGINES_!"

"Yeah?"

"What is the prize?"

Roy pointed to a small figure at the finish line. It was tied to a chair.

"Is that?"

"_READY"_

"Yeah… it is…"

"_SET… **GO!"**_

Roy flew toward the finish line with Havoc right behind him. It was a close race but Roy won.

Roy kneeled down and untied his prize.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY WAS _I _THE PRIZE?"

"Because Hughes thought it was funny, that's why Ed." Roy chuckled.

"YOU DID TOO!" Ed yelled at his lover.

"Yeah, now let's go home. I'm tired."

Ed got quiet.

"How tired…are you?"

**Takanoru:** Fluffyness is sweet and evil.That's what I love about it. Ed's more of the evil fluffy in this one. Haha evil fluffy. That's sounds like something I would call Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. Okies. Time to give ice cream! (gives out ice cream) Thank you all of my awesome reviewers! Tell me if you have any good ideas for drabbles. mmmmmmm… ice cream sounds good right now….


	7. The Perfect Side Dish

**Takanoru: **This one came to me when I was watching an episode of The Fairly Oddparents. I want fairy godparents.

**The Perfect Side Dish**

**(Words 82)**

Ed had just walked in the door when a delicious aroma began to fill the air. He walked into the kitchen to find Roy standing at the stove.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"There is no one else who would make my meals for me."

"What are you cooking?"

"Chicken. But only one thing would make the perfect side dish and I can't figure out what it is—"

Ed cut him off with a passionate kiss, broke away then grinned.

"Me."

**Takanoru:** I get good idea sparks from watching tv I should watch it more often, wait… no I shouldn't. My brain doesn't need to become anymore of biohazard than it already has. I hope you guys aren't sick of desserts yet (passes out pudding compliments of Cosmo) if that counts as a dessert... thanks sooooo much for the awesome reviews. I'll keep writing since you're enjoying.


	8. All I Ask of You

**Takanoru: **another drabble written at 2 am. I couldn't sleep so I listened to my Phantom of the Opera cd. While listening to it, inspiration struck once again.

The idea for this drabble goes to **Kaviopi** (and the song All I Ask of You by Andrew Lloyd Webber) thanks bunches (hands cookie)

**All I Ask of You**

**(Words 108)**

Roy heard music playing when he walked in the door. He took off his boots and hung his coat on a hook. As he began to climb the stairs he recognized the tune.

The music was coming from the bedroom he shared with Ed.

Roy walked to the door and looked in to see an open violin case on the bed.

Ed was playing. Roy leaned against the door and watched him play.

Roy began to sing.

"Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too."

Ed stopped playing and looked at him.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you."

**Takanoru:** That wrote itself. For those that haven't heard the song I'll post the lyrics. It's very beautiful. Again I thank aaaallll my awesome reviewers. (passes out…ummm… brownies!)

**All I Ask of You – Phantom of the Opera**

Raoul:

No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you.

Christine:

All I ask is every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime.

Say you need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you.

Raoul:

Let me be your shelter, let me be your light;

You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you.

Christine:

All I want is freedom, a world with no more night; and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me.

Raoul:

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; let me lead you from your solitude.

Say you need me with you, here beside you, anywhere you go, let me go too, Christine, that's all I ask of you.

Christine:

All I ask for is one love, one lifetime;

Say the word and I will follow you.

Together:

Share each day with me, each night, each morning.

Christine:

Say you love me!

Raoul:

You know I do.

Together:

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

Anywhere you go, let me go too;

Love me, that's all I ask of you.


	9. Homeward Bound

**Takanoru:** I had to write another fic where Ed had an instrument. I was listening to Simon and Garfunkel this time. I hope the lyrics are right. Enjoy!

**Homeward Bound**

**(Words 103)**

Ed and Al sat on a train headed toward Central. They were both restless.

Ed pulled out his guitar and ran his fingers over the strings. He began to play a song and sing.

"Homeward bound, I wish I was, homeward bound."

Al was watching him.

"Brother…"

"Home, where my thoughts escaping,

Home, where my music's playing,"

"Brother…"

"Where my love—"

"Ed!"

"What?"

"We're here."

Ed put his guitar away and jumped off the train. He spotted a tall man, ran to him and threw his arms around his waist.

Roy smiled and ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Welcome back Ed."

**Takanoru:** the image of Ed throwing himself into Roy and nearly knocking him over with a hug brought a smile to my face. To my reviewers, I give you chocolate. (passes out chocolate) thanks for the great reviews!

**Kaviopi** – (joins you in drooling) Roy is a very drool-worthy man. (continues to drool) oh… I love you, too XD

**Fading wind** – thankies! (hands you a box of Kleenex) it was meant to be an 'okay, everyone say awwww' moment between the two. If it made you want to cry, I see my job here is done :D (does happy dance)


	10. Bouncy Ball

**Takanoru:** Bouncy balls are fun. XD

**Bouncy Ball**

**(Words 167)**

Ed and Al were in their dorm.

Ed was about to fall off of his bed. Right before his head hit the floor, he saw something small and round under the bed. He reached for it and pulled it out.

A bouncy ball.

He dropped it on the floor and it bounced off nearly every object in the room.

Ed caught it.

"Al, I'll be in Mustang's office."

Al looked at him.

"Can I roast marshmallows over your funeral pyre?"

Ed smirked.

"Sure."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ed entered Roy's office with an evil grin on his face.

Roy's eyes widened as Ed chucked the tiny rubber ball at the corner of Roy's desk.

It bounced off the wall and hit the lamp on the desk, plunging the room into darkness.

"Ed…"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know what this means?"

"…no…"

Ed heard the chair slide across the floor then Roy's footsteps walking toward him.

The next thing he felt was the cold floor and Roy's lips pressed against his own.

**Takanoru:** from sweet fluff to evil fluff. Hmmm… roasted marshmallows…means… S'MORES! Cocolaty, marshmallowy, shmushed between graham crackers goodness. (passes out s'mores) yummm. Thanks for the great reviews!


	11. Right to Your Reputation

**Takanoru:** Our internet has been down so I haven't been able to update as quickly. This is nothing special, just a break from all the RoyEd. There aren't any couples unless you're the kind of person who says OMIGOSHTHEREHASTOBEAMOTHERFUDGINCOUPLEINEVERYDRABBLEORIWILLSPONTANIOUSLYCOMBUST! Then this would be considered slightly Elricest. Just a note, Al has his body back here but Ed still has his automail. Enjoy!

**Right to Your Reputation**

**(Words 106)**

Al arose from his bed and crept over to Ed's. The way the blanket felt against his skin was keeping him awake. He wasn't used to his body yet. He slipped into bed with Ed.

'His hair smells like strawberries. That seems funny, the Fullmetal Alchemist smelling of strawberries…hmmm…

Fullmetal…'

Al ran his fingers down Ed's automail arm.

'Is this what I felt like while I was trapped in that hollow armor? Everyone would mistake me for the Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't want to have that name and everything it carries. You earned the right to your name, brother, and the right to your reputation.'

**Takanoru: **That was just supposed to be a little "Al Moment" yeeeah… okies! Thankies for the great reviews! (hands everyone lollipops) I'm always open for requests.


	12. The Dare Part 1

**Takanoru: **Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating in awhile. Been a little busy with registering for school (which I start in a few days XP) I've also been playing Final Fantasy X. I love blitzball. Okies. Enough rambling. Here's the drabble (which is a three-parter) Enjoy!

**The Dare**

**(Part 1)**

**(Words 105)**

Havoc, Breda, and Fuery, were in the mess hall talking, as usual.

"Do you think _anything_ can embarrass that man?" Fuery whispered.

"No, of course not. The colonel doesn't have anything to be embarrassed about." Havoc whispered back.

"Even if he did, no one would be brave enough to try—

"Try what?" Ed interrupted.

"To shatter the colonel's calm and collected composure.But no one's that crazy." Breda replied.

Ed grinned. "Is that a dare?"

"HELL YES!" Havoc yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

Ed nodded his head and went to complete his newmission.

**Takanoru: **It feels great to write evilness again. School cannot and _will_ not interfere with drabble writing. Anyhoo. I'll do my responding and sweet treating at the end of part 3.


	13. Light My Fire Part 2

**Takanoru: **The idea for these drabbles actually came to me while I was taking a shower… yeah… okay… on with Ed's evil plotting!

**Light My Fire**

**(Part 2)**

Everyone was once again seated in the mess hall.

The older 'boys' were talking and giving Ed, who sat across the table, strange looks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The colonel walked right in front of Ed while making his way towards his precious coffee. Once he had it he walked back towards them.

He stopped. He looked at Ed then the others. This time it was Havoc who got 'the look'.

"What are you three talking about?" Roy asked.

Ed made his move.

"Why, you Roy."

He slid out of his chair and stood up. He put a hand behind Roy's head and pulled it towards his own until it was only an inch away.

"Because you, Roy…"

Ed took Roy's free hand and laced his fingers with his own.

"Light my fire."

Roy's face quickly began to turn pink. He stood up straight and turned his back on the blond.

"You have not won, Ed." Roy said darkly and he walked away with his coffee in hand.

**Takanoru:** muhahaha! Just wait… Roy's revenge is sweet, literally. This and part three are two of my drabbles that are an exception on the 200 word limit.


	14. Something has to Start It Part 3

**Takanoru: **I want to be in Ed's position.

**Something has to Start It**

**(Part 3)**

Ed was munching away on a sandwich.

"I can't believe you did that!" Havoc said as he plopped down next to Ed.

"Well, you did dare me to."

"I know, but I didn't know that you would go that far."

"Either way I liked how he reacted. That was priceless."

"True, but you're going to go through hell for that one."

"Roy's not that bad, is he?"

"No, he's a great guy, but if you rub him the wrong way, no one will find your body…well… ashes."

Ed sighed.

"I lost my appetite."

He pushed his food away. As he did, he heard the sound of familiar footsteps walk toward and stop, right behind him.

It was the colonel.

Roy stared at Ed, knowing the feeling of his eyes would make the boy turn around.

He was right.

Ed turned and looked up into Roy's obsidian eyes.

He was trapped.

Roy smirked. He slid a hand onto Ed's cheek and leaned down so that their faces were as close as they were before.

"To light a fire something has to start it."

Roy moved in a little more and gently kissed him.

When they parted, Ed's face turned bright red. He turned his face away from the others. Roy looked at him. Ed mumbled something.

"What was that, chief?" Havoc asked, bending down trying to see him better.

Ed looked up at Roy. "You win."

Roy nodded, satisfied, and walked away.

**Takanoru:** See, didn't I tell you Roy's revenge was sweet. Mmmm sugary sweet. Let's see….this time…random chocolate covered fruits! Yum.

**Kaviopi-** I have been trying to think of a Hughes/Ed moment. No luck yet, but I'll think of something sooner or later.

**FireanIce-** thankies!

**Miss DarkRose- **well, if it makes ya happy (gives more lollipops) lol. Thanks!

**Fading wind-** thankies. Isn't he? (huggles Al)

**Freaky Person O.o-** lmao I did, didn't I? I wondered if anyone would say anything about that. Thanks btw XD


	15. Same Maturity Level

**Takanoru: **the last drabble before school begins… I don't want to go… they make me think… it's not like I need it or anything… ah, well… it'll be a drabble inspiring experience if nothing else XP Enjoy!

The idea for this drabble came from **Kaviopi**. Thankies! (gives you cookie)

**Same Maturity Level**

**(Words 131)**

"Wow, Hughes is actually talking about something other than his daughter," Havoc said.

"With Ed sure, they get along great," Breda replied.

"Ever since Ed arrived here, Hughes has been like a father to him. I think that's because their maturity is on the same level," Hawkeye said as she stared at the two from across the room

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'll divert Roy's attention while you sneak up from behind," Hughes said while he slid a knife in front of a spoon.

"Hey, wait I thought I was the knife."

"No, you are the used napkin."

"I don't want to be the used napkin. I want to be the knife!"

"No, Ed I'm the knife. Here," Hughes slid a fork in place of the napkin, "you can be the fork."

Ed sighed.

"Fine."

Takanoru: total and complete randomness. Thankies everybody for the great reviews! (gives everyone Tootsie Pops) how many licks til the center?


	16. Roughhousing

**Takanoru:** hey everybody! I wrote more drabbles while I was at school XD I noticed I haven't included Winry in any of them so she's in this one. I'm gonna eat my pizza while you enjoy.

**Roughhousing **

**(Words 105)**

"Ed, I just fixed your arm last month. How could you screw it up in such a short amount of time?" Winry asked examining Ed's automail arm.

"Uh… Al and I were uh… sparring! Yeah… and we got a little too rough."

"Well settle down, okay? Now let me see your leg, just to check."

"Uh…okay…"

She moved her hands up his leg and stopped at a large dent in the inner thigh.

"Don't tell me Al did this to you."

"Oh, yeah…he's getting good." Ed said. He turned his head away from Winry. 'I think we need to stop "roughhousing", Roy.'

**Takanoru:** I wonder _how_ rough XD Thankies for the great reviews!

**Kaviopi-** I got the idea for this drabble and the next two at school. That horrid place seems to spark them somehow...

**Fading wind-** thanks! I'm a _very_ random person. I'm glad I'm amusing you. :D

**Booma-Chan- **thankies! Let's see…in the shortest form, what you've been reading are drabbles. They're short (usually), they don't have much of a plot and they usually aren't over 1 chapter long. I hope you understand that because I'm no good at explaining things :)


	17. Kicked Out

**Takanoru: **I've been listening to Jimmy Buffett a lot lately. I love the song "It's Five o'clock Somewhere" so had to use it here. Enjoy!

**Kicked Out**

**(Words 148)**

Roy and Maes were sitting together talking happily like "brothers" do. To anyone else they seemed to be the best of friends having a good time, which they were, except they were drunk.

"Ha, ha, ha I dun… beleeeve you did thhaat Roy! Poor Ed!" Maes laughed. Roy gave him a drunken smirk then looked at his empty shot glass.

"Poouuuuur me sumthin tall an' strong," Roy sang as he "jumped" onto the bar.

"Make it a huurrricane, ha, ha, b'fore I gooo insane," Hughes sang as he joined Roy on the bar.

"Isss ooonly half past twelve, but I dun care," Roy began again as he threw his arm over Mae's shoulder.

"Hey, you two get outta here if you're that drunk," said the bartender. They nodded their heads and climbed down, tripping over their own feet.

As they walked out they sang, "Isss fiiiive o'clock sumwheeeere."

**Takanoru: **I like the image of the two of them drunk. Or maybe the image of Roy bursting into song.


	18. Simple Love

**Takanoru: **this is just a little RoyEd moment

**Simple Love**

**(Words 109)**

Almost everyday, Roy would find notes written from his lover. Nothing long or sappy, just 'have a nice day'. If anyone else would have seen Ed's notes, they would have thought they were insults.

"To my smart-ass colonel, have a nice day – Ed" was the most recent one.

Roy liked finding them and the thought of someone else getting to them first never bothered him. Hawkeye already saw a few of them but she knew what it meant. Roy looked on his desk to see a new note.

"Be good, I love you – Ed"

Roy smiled.

Simple love is the best kind… even if the lovers aren't so simple.


	19. Clickey Pen

**Takanoru: **I got the idea for this one when a friend and I were playing with clickey pens and everyone tried to take our pens away. We still have our pens XD

**Clickey Pen**

**(Words 116)**

Ed was lounging on the couch in Roy's office. His gaze fell on Roy.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm bored," Ed said getting up from the couch and walking towards Roy's desk. He glanced at the objects on the desk but something caught his attention.

A clickey pen.

He grabbed it and sat on the couch.

Click-click.

He grinned

"Ed, put it back."

"No."

He began clicking it faster. Roy would have to take it by force, so he arose and pused to boy onto the couch, with much struggle.

"NOOOOO--

The tiny teen's screams were cut off by Roy's mouth. The pen was forced out of Ed's hand and he was left with his boredom.


	20. It Sucks Being Sick

**Takanoru: **Hey everybody! Sorry for the no update. School is keeping me too damn busy. I'm finding time to write/come up with ideas though… like when I'm 'listening' to my teachers. Enjoy!

**It Sucks Being Sick**

**(Words 100)**

"Achoo! Damb this sucks. I hate beig sick." Ed complained. Roy smirked and walked over to the bed.

"It'll be over before you know it. Drink this tea and go to sleep."

"You make it soud so sible and what the hell do you fid so fuddy!"

Roy set the tea down.

"You," he said and gently kissed Ed's lips.

"You're godda get sick!" Ed yelled as Roy walked away.

"No, my immune system's better than yours. Good night"

That next morning, Ed was awoken by Roy's sneeze. He rolled over and laughed.

"You neber listen to be."

"Shut up."

**Takanoru: **Poor Ed. Poor, stubborn Roy.I had a chest cold when I wrote this. I'll do my reviewer responses later… yay for procrastination…


	21. You Forgot Something

**Takanoru: **Complete randomness for me. RoyEd fans will like.

**You Forgot Something**

**(Words 73)**

For all the things Ed had done to him, it was Roy's turn for revenge. While he was taking a shower, Roy went through Ed's things but he found nothing of interest except on thing…

The steam flowed out of the shower as Roy entered the bathroom. He undressed and slipped into the shower. He put his arms around the boy's neck, leaned down and held up a shampoo bottle, "You forgot something."

**Takanoru: **I like the image right before he gets into the shower . The closest I have to that though is the wallpaper on my computer. Roy's putting on a shirt and all you see is his chest (sigh) okies like I said, I'd do the responses later so that later is now.

**Booma-Chan- **thankies!Yesh, yesh! I imagined him stumbling around on top of the bar with scotch in hand singing that song in a slurred drunken voice. I'm happy I made you laugh :D no, I don't think he's called him Col. Mustard before. Ed has to call him more insulting things even though they don't phase him :P

**FireanIce- **thankey thankey!

**KyokiXKurama- **thankies!


	22. Battle with Myself

**Takanoru:** Howdy! I have found that since I have so much homework during the week, I will only be able to update on the weekends. I hate skool with a passion XP

**Battle with Myself**

**(Words 97)**

Ed peeked around and looked into Roy's office to see him at his desk.

'Should I?'

'Of course, how else are you going to get them back?'

'I don't know...'

'Just do it.'

'…fine'

He took one more look into the office before entering. He walked up to the desk.

"Uh, Roy, I… um… last night… I forgot my…"

Roy smirked, opened his desk drawer and handed the boy a pair of boxers. Ed's face grew red.

"Thanks."

'See now, it wasn't that hard was it?'

'No, but it was pointless. I'll just forget them again tonight.'

**Takanoru: **poor Ed. No, I take that back. I envy him.


	23. Owner

**Takanoru:** A friend gave me the idea for this one.

**Owner**

**(Words 123)**

It was late at night and Roy had fallen asleep on his paperwork… again. Riza looked at him with a small smile on her face. As she walked over to wake him, she felt Ed's eyes on her.

"I'll take care of him, Hawkeye."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," she said and left the room.

Ed watched her leave and saw his chance. He found a marker on the desk and wrote something across Roy's forehead.

Riza returned, "I forgot something…" she said but Ed wasn't there.

She looked at Roy, still asleep, but something was different. She leaned down. The boy had written "Ed's" across his forehead. She smiled and woke him up.

"Sir, you need to go home. Edward's waiting for you."

**Takanoru: **I sleep like Roy does.


	24. A Different Kind of Fear

**Takanoru: **After this drabble, I'm going to try to break away from the RoyEd theme for a little while. No worries, it won't be long.

**A Different Kind of Fear**

**(Words 88)**

Ever since Al got his body back, his senses were better than ever. He could smell, see and hear better. Right now, he could hear Ed sneaking up behind him.

"Brother…"

"Dammit!"

Al hated being scared, so, Ed was attempting to do just that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al was walking towards Roy's office, looking for Ed. As he walked past the door he saw Ed kiss Roy and walk towards the doorway.

"Ed!" Al said, shocked.

"Al! Hey, you scared me."

"You scared me!"

Ed grinned. "My work here is done."

**Takanoru: **I could see Al as the protective younger brother if Ed had a girl/boyfriend.


	25. A Way to Beat the Boredom

**Takanoru: **more randomness

**A Way to Beat the Boredom**

**(Words 93)**

"Lust, I'm bored," Envy whined.

"Find some way to amuse yourself then," she replied.

"How about I change into Cornello and cause some trouble down there."

"No, you'd ruin our plan."

"Fine," he said then sat down. He looked at Lust for a moment than a sly grin crept across his face. He stood up and changed into her. The original Lust glared at the other.

"Change back."

"Nah, I think I like this form. You do need to lose a little weight though… uh… never mind."

"She" changed back and sat in the corner of the room.

'Note to self, avoid Lust for awhile.'

**Takanoru: **I think the other homunculi need more air time, not just Lust. She's not as funny as Envy.


	26. No More Film

**Takanoru: **The idea for this one is completely random. I guess things that involve Maes are though.

**No More Film**

**(Words 128)**

"WHERE IS IT!"

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I'M OUT OF FILM! I TOOK THE LAST PHOTO AND NOW I CAN'T FIND ANY MORE!" Maes yelled.

"Calm down, dear, there's more around here somewhere," Gracia said, trying to calm him down. As he began to tear the house apart, Elicia walked into the room.

"What's the matter, Daddy?"

"I've used all of my film, honey, so I'm trying to find more so I can take pictures of your cuteness again!" he said, then kissed her forehead. She sighed and walked into her room. She returned with something in her hand.

"Daddy…"

"Hmmm?" he turned then gasped, "how could I have forgotten about that one!"

As he began to load it into his camera she retreated to her room

"Wait, Elicia!"

**Takanoru: **I love Elicia. (huggles Elicia) but who doesn't?


	27. What Roy Does with His Paperwork 1

**Takanoru: **I'm think I'm going to have a 2, 3, 4 and so on of this drabble just because Roy is so creative.

**What Roy Does with His Paperwork when Hawkeye's Not Looking **

**#1**

**(Words 75)**

"Ready?"

"Go."

Ed chucked a small rock with a piece of paper attached to it into the air. Roy snapped his gloved fingers and the paper was no more. Ed threw another rock and Roy snapped his fingers again. They repeated the task several times. Havoc happened to see this happening.

"Hey, chief, what's that?" Havoc asked.

"Paperwork," Roy replied.

"Does Hawkeye know?"

"Nope."

Havoc shrugged and walked away, leaving them to their fiery fun.

**Takanoru: **I'm not in the right mood, it's not the right day of the week or the right time of day soI'll do the reviewer responses later (woohoo procrastination) XP


	28. First Time Without a Photo

**Takanoru: **I can't say much about this without spoiling it for those that haven't seen it.

**WARNING: **do not read if you have not seen Episode 25.

**First Time Without a Photo**

**(Words 142)**

"You haven't gone to see him since he left, Roy," Ed said.

"He hasn't left," Roy replied, looking up from his paperwork. Ed managed a small smile.

"I know, but you still need to see him."

"I'm not ready yet. I'll never be ready."

"I'll go with you then."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two stood in silence in front of the grave.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Maes," Roy said, "it's too quiet around here without you," he stopped and bowed his head.

"Elicia misses you, but she'll be okay. Wow, Hughes, this is the first time I've seen you without a photo of your daughter," Ed said.

"This will be the only time we'll see you without your pictures," Roy said. Ed looked at him to see tears trickling down his face. He put his arm around him and the two returned home.

**Takanoru:** This one's not sitting right with me. I think it could have turned out better than that. Oh well… I'll do responses next time.


	29. Craving

**Takanoru: **I got a strange look from my friends when I told them I was writing an EdHavoc drabble. I think it's cute, not strange.

**Craving**

**(Words 144)**

Havoc reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarette pack.

'Empty. Damn. I hope I've got some at home.'

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked over to a drawer in the kitchen where he kept his cigarettes.

'Empty. I know I put some in there a few days ago.'

He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer.

"Damn," he said.

"Craving for this?"

Havoc looked up and Ed stood in the doorway holding a cigarette box. He pulled out the last one and lit it. Havoc watched him inhale the tobacco he'd been longing for and release it into the air. Ed grinned, walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"…or that?"

Havoc recovered and smirked.

"The second one."

"Good choice," Ed said. He stuck the lit cigarette in Havoc's mouth and walked out.

**Takanoru: **Poor Havoc. It's hard to imagine him without his cigs. Okies, time for responses…

**FireanIce- **thankies! I don't think the shampoo is going to be used at all. (evil grin)

**KyokiXKurama- **thankey thankey! (sets fire to paperwork and begins to roast marshmallows) less work more munchies! XD

**Fading wind-** thankies! It was fun writing like that. It's more fun when they're drunk though

**Miss DarkRose- **I think he forgot it on purpose. BAD Ed! BAD!

**Kaviopi- **my mind wanders too much which sparks ideas. Doesn't help me too much in skool though.


	30. Misunderstanding

**Takanoru- **I read something similar to this awhile ago.

**Misunderstanding**

**(Words 169)**

As Hughes walked by Roy's office, he heard a loud crash. He stopped and stared at the door.

"No, Ed, not like that! You have to be gentle or it won't go in."

"That's what I'm doing."

Hughes was now pressed against the door.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Havoc asked. Hughes motioned him closer.

"Listen."

"It's crooked. Being gentle doesn't help."

"So you think forcing it will?"

"Yes."

Hughes had heard enough. He burst in.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Putting a bookshelf together. This one shelf refuses to go in place," Ed said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Ed keeps leaving his books in here so now he can put them on these shelves."

"Oh…okay," Hughes said quietly.

"What did you think we were doing?" Ed asked, innocently.

"N-nothing!" he replied, "see ya! And he ran out of the room. Ed and Roy looked at each other, shrugged and went back to building the bookshelf.

**Takanoru- **I think I took Roy and Ed a little out of character. Oh well. I do responses later (yay procrastination!)


	31. One Thing

**One Thing**

**(Words 133)**

"Rooooy…"

"What?"

"…do you love me?"

Roy sighed. "For the eighth time today, Ed, yes. Now that you're clear on that, distract me from my paperwork some other way."

Ed closed his eyes.

"If you could change one thing about me, what would it be?"

Roy smirked. "Only one?"

Ed glared at him. "I'm being serious."

"Okay…I would get rid of that damn automail. The bruises still haven't gone away yet."

Ed laughed. "Sorry about that. I forget things like that when I'm around you."

"Most people do."

Ed glared at him again. "You shouldn't care about 'most people'. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Roy gave him a look of 'I'm sorry' and 'you know you can't sleep without me'

Ed sighed. "Fine."

"Good, now distract me a different way."

**Takanoru- **I wonder what that _different way_ is. .


	32. Nightmare

**Takanoru-** hey! Sorry for not updating last weekend. It was a mixture of shopping, homework and laziness that kept me from the computer. So now you'll have a few more drabbles than usual. Enjoy!

**Nightmare**

**(Words 126)**

Ed's screaming woke us up. He had that nightmare again. The one that makes him relive the night they tried to bring their mother back. I burst into Ed and Al's room to find Al kneeling beside Ed trying to calm him down.

"He had that dream again, Winry," Al said.

"I thought so. Get back in bed, Al."

"…okay," he said quietly and sat down on his own bed.

I looked at Ed. He was sweating. I laid down beside him and put my arm around him. He moved closer to me and drifted off to sleep. It's always Al that wipes away his tears. I just fix his automail. This time, I wanted to be the one that would hold him when he's scared.

**Takanoru- **I refuse to write Ed/Winry but my friend wanted me to write one so this is what it turned out to be. I'll do reviewer responses later.


	33. Poke

**Takanoru- **my friends were telling me about something from Fruits Basket where someone gets poked and they pretty much deflate. They demonstrated it on me.

**Poke**

**(Words 164)**

"It's this automail that's keeping me from growing Al, that's what it is!" Ed yelled, "this'll be the last time somebody calls me a shrimp. We'll get our bodies back to normal and nothing will weigh me down then!"

Al sighed. "Brother, calm down. You're attracting attention." He looked over at the people starting at Ed.

"Look at that kid." "Yeah, something must have pissed off the little munchkin."

Ed stopped, glared at the people and prepared to attack.

"No, brother!" Al stopped him and turned him in the direction of HQ.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ed stormed into Roy's office, fuming.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked. Ed began ranting. The only thing that could be caught was 'shrimp' and 'fist in the face'

Roy got up, walked over to the tiny teen and poked him between his ribs and his hip. Ed squeaked and sat down holding his sides. He glared at Roy.

"You weren't going to tell anyone about that."

Roy smirked. "I didn't say a word."

**Takanoru- **I spaz for a split second when people poke me there.


	34. What Roy Does with His Paperwork 2

**Takanoru- **I know you've been wondering what Roy would do with his paperwork next. He always surprises us. :P

**What Roy Does with His Paperwork when Hawkeye's not Looking #2**

**(Words 143)**

"Hey, Ed."

"Yeah?"

"Catch," Roy said as he tossed a small paper airplane towards him. Ed unfolded it and read the message written on it. Hughes walked by leaned over the boy's shoulder.

"Wacha readin'?"

The sound of his voice made Ed jump.

"None of your business!" he replied.

"Ah, a note from Roy?" Hughes said with a grin.

"Go away!" Ed yelled. Hughes laughed. "'Kay, see ya later!"

More and more airplanes landed next to Ed. Hawkeye walked in.

"Sir, stop goofing off and get back to work. You don't have much more to do."

"Yes, ma'am."

The message on the unfolded airplane said 'Throw these airplanes away, but don't let Hawkeye see you.' Ed raised his eyebrow and turned the paper over to see one of many sheets of Roy's paperwork. Ed chuckled and began to throw the airplanes away.

**Takanoru- **I haven't written any fluff in awhile. I'll get on that while I procrastinate with the responses. XD


	35. Roy's Ramen Nightmare

**Takanoru- **This was inspired from a personal experience.

**Roy's Ramen Nightmare**

**(Words 100)**

Roy was walking home when it began to rain. He cursed as he stuffed his gloves into his pocket. As he unlocked the door and walked inside, he stepped in a puddle.

"What the…"

He looked around at and flooded floor. Water was running down the staircase like a river. Everything was soaked, including the walls and furniture.

"No…"

He ran up the stairs.

"Ed! This isn't funny!"

No one answered.

"No!"

Roy shot up in bed.

"Wha…" Ed said, still half-asleep.

"I had a nightmare thanks to that ramen you gave me," Roy said.

"Oh…sorry…g'night."

"G'night."

**Takanoru- **I've always eaten the ramen in the little plastic package-bag-thingy. I wanted to try the stuff in the Styrofoam cup, so I did. Ever since then I've been having REALLY freaky dreams. I eat a cup of it almost every day so I know it's the ramen…. I hope…. By the way I'm like Ed when I wake up. I said I would do it so here are the responses…

**KyokiXKurama- **I almost cried but I couldn't. I didn't really believe he was gone until I saw the casket. When I see it again I know I will because I'll be expecting it.

**Booma-Chan- **Havoc's voice? There's really no way to describe it. He's really laid back and his voice matches him perfectly. You'll just have to hear it for yourself.

**FireanIce- **I don't know what could compel anyone to kill off Hughes. (sigh) you can clearly tell I'm not the one making the anime.

**CuriousDreamWeaver- **thankies!


	36. Ed's Wrench

**Takanoru-** here's a tiny break from RoyEd. I'll be having a study hall for a little while so I'll have some more time to write at skool. I'll make myself write instead of sleep just for you. Enjoy!

**Ed's Wrench**

**(Words 176)**

"I'm finished with your arm, Ed. Ready to attach?" Winry asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

"1...2…"

'_click'_

Ed whimpered as he suppressed the screams.

"I'll be right back," Winry said. She walked into a room filled with automail parts and other odd items. She stepped up to a table that held her wrenches and set down the one she had in her hand. Her eyes fell on a wrench at the end of the table. It was a dented, bent and almost broken wrench. Winry smiled as she picked it up and returned to Ed.

"You've been pretty good recently. Your wrench was gathering dust."

"I have my own wrench!" Ed yelled from his position on the couch.

"Of course, if I used all of my wrenches on your hard head, they'd end up like this," she replied calmly.

"They wouldn't end up like that if you weren't so violent!"

She glared at him and hurled the wrench at his head, knocking him out.

"I think you need a new wrench, Ed."


	37. Pocket Watch

**Takanoru-** I usually don't like to write EdEnvy but this is and exception because it is also RoyEd.When I wrote this, it was over 200 words so I had to tweak it a lot. Don't worry, I left the fluff alone. Enjoy!

**Pocket Watch**

**(Words 199)**

"Where the hell did it go! It couldn't have just disappeared! I need my-"

"Hello my chibi-san," an all-too-familiar voice said.

Ed glared at the homunculus sitting in the window in the room he shared with Roy. He was holding the watch Ed had been looking for.

"You…"

"You never know when I might show up. That's what I love about our relationship, it's unpredictable," he said.

"We don't have a relationship, now give me my damn watch before my boyfriend gets pissed that I'm late."

"You're cheating on me! Well, if you want your precious back, give me something I want."

"No."

"Your boyfriend's waiting."

"…"

"You're taking too long."

Envy moved quickly toward Ed and pressed his lips against Ed's. He shoved his tongue into Ed's mouth and searched inside for a few moments. He broke away and grinned.

"Until next time," and he stuffed the watch into Ed's pocket and bounded out of the window.

Ed grimaced and pulled out the watch. He opened it to see the inside of it spotless.

Roy's watch.

Ed sighed. "All of that for nothing. Now I need something to get that disgusting taste out of my mouth."

**Takanoru-** Poor Ed. If you didn't get the watch thing, remember that Ed engraved the date he and Al burnt down their house on the inside of his watch. Time for responses!

**Kaviopi- **thankies! thinking up ways to destroy paperwork is fun. It's like setting homework on fire.

**FireanIce-** thanx! I live on chicken flavored ramen. In fact, I have an entire shelf full of chicken flavored ramen. Sad, I know, but I don't go hungry before dinner.

**Kyoki Hinote-** thanky! First of all, no he didn't dream that Ed drowned himself. You know how Roy hates the rain and how it gets his gloves wet which means no spark? He was supposed to come home and find everything soaked (nothing could catch on fire) and blame Ed for playing a joke on him. I should have been clearer on that…


	38. Difference

**Takanoru-** I couldn't update last weekend because my computer was being screwy and we kept losing connection to the internet. It just hates me. Anyway I need some more ideas so if you have any feel free to inspire. I'm going to try to make it to 50 drabbles! In this one, I needed a mood change. A _big_ mood change. Enjoy!

**Difference**

**(Words 155)**

He never thought this would happen. The bastard was supposed to become Fuhrer! The boy held his lifeless lover as he stared down the barrel of a gun. Whenever Roy didn't do his paperwork, Hawkeye threatened him with a bullet to the head.

This time, it wasn't a threat.

Her hand began to shake and the pistol fell from her grasp. She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"I'm sorry…my Fuhrer…"

The older blond picked up the gun, put it to her head and pulled the trigger. Ed didn't even have time to react. He looked at the doorway to see the Fuhrer, who had been watching the scene, walk away.

"An order…" Ed whispered.

He buried his face in Roy's chest like he always would when he would hug him or when he would cry. The only difference between then and now is that Roy's warm arms didn't wrap around him.

**Takanoru-** I can't believe I killed off Roy. (dodges randomly thrown objects) now killing Riza on the other hand, was actually kinda fun because she is the last person that you would expect to commit suicide. I'll write something fluffy to make up for Roy's death. Since my computer still hates me, I'll have to do responses next time. Until then, I have a lot of plundering, pillaging and drinking to do on my 3-day weekend. Ahoy!


	39. Cupcake

**Takanoru-** This is still making up for Roy's 'death' so it's quite fluffy. It was inspired by my friend because I call her Cupcake.

**Cupcake**

**(Words 137)**

Roy wandered around the house searching for his tiny lover.

"Ed? What do you want for…dinner."

He spotted the teen sitting on their bed, cramming something into his mouth. Roy crept closer. That something was a cupcake. Once Ed was finished, he turned around. The boy didn't even have a chance to get away before Roy had pushed him down and was now lying on top of him.

"You never wipe your mouth after you eat Ed, I always have to do it for you," Roy said with an evil grin. He slowly licked off the icing that surrounded Ed's mouth, but he didn't swallow it.

Roy made sure Ed finished that cupcake.

He slid his tongue into Ed's mouth, giving him the icing and slid back out. Ed swallowed and smirked.

"So, what's for dinner?"

**Takanoru-** Bathe in the fluff!


	40. The Break Up Part 1

**Takanoru-** Howdy! This one has two parts so I didn't really care about the 199 word limit. I thought it was kinda pathetic how my last update was only one drabble over two weeks so this should be better. Enjoy!

**The Break Up**

**Part 1**

He thought everything was going perfectly. He thought nothing could go wrong. Until he heard the words he never imagined he would hear.

"Ed…I can't be with you anymore."

"R-Roy…why?" Ed said, shocked.

"You know that we're fraternizing and sooner or later we're going to be caught."

"Oh…yeah, I guess you're right," Ed lied.

"I'm glad you understand," Roy said with a weak smile. Ed returned the smile. "Yeah. I'm going to go find Al. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye."

As Ed walked out, Hughes walked in.

"Hey, Ed!" he said as happy as ever.

"Hey."

"Hey Roy, what's up with Ed?"

"I just broke up with him."

"WHAT?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ed opened the door to the dorm he shared with Al.

"Hey, brother. What's wrong?" Al asked looking up from research.

"Nothing," he replied. Al sighed. "Brother."

Ed sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Roy just…" Ed began.

"What did he do to you?" Al asked.

"He broke up with me."

"I'm sorry Ed," Al said. He rose from his chair and seated himself on the bed. He placed a comforting hand on Ed's back

"Don't worry, I'm still here," he said softly.

"Thanks, Al I just want to go to sleep right now," Ed said as he began to pull the blankets back on the bed.

"Okay, good night."

"Good night."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Hughes yelled.

"His little side games on his missions aren't good for either of us. Plus, my plans of becoming Fuhrer would be ruined if we were caught together," Roy said all-too-calmly.

"You choose becoming Fuhrer over him?"

"Don't say it like that, Hughes. I'm just being cautious."

"However you say it, you made a mistake. Lucky for you there might be a little time to get him back."

He set the newest photograph of Elisia on Roy's desk, "I'll talk to you later."

Roy thought about what Hughes said as he put the photo in a drawer full of the day's pictures.

**Takanoru- **I couldn't help but make Hughes give him a picture during that serious moment XD Yes, yes! They get back together! They get back together! (dodges sharp objects) do you think I could keep them apart? Oy! Yes, the make up is fluffy. Along with the fluff I'm going to start writing a _little _bit of angst only to spice everything up. Soooo again, if you have any ideas, at all, I would luff you very much if you tossed some my way (I refuse to write Elricest or any pairing with Hughes other than Gracia, sorry) until then, Ahoy! (boards pirate ship intent on plundering and drinking until heart is content)


	41. The Make Up Part 2

**Takanoru-** like I promised, they get back together. Enjoy

**The Make Up**

**Part 2**

Roy walked into his office a week later and sat down at his desk. Before he even had a chance to 'begin his paper work' he heard the familiar metal footsteps that accompany his former lover, coming down the hall. Al kicked the door open and stepped inside, dragging Ed behind him.

"I'm sorry colonel, but all he' been doing is sleep and moping. He won't even do research with me. Now," Al walked up to Roy's desk and made Ed stand in from of it, "make up," Al walked outside and closed the door. The two inside heard the sound of an alchemic reaction and they watch the door disappear into the wall. Roy rose from his desk and walked around to the couch. He sat and motioned Ed to do the same.

"Hughes told me I made a mistake when I let you go," Roy said starting at his hands. He smiled then looked up at Ed. "He was right."

Ed smirked. "It took you a week to figure that out?"

"No, I knew it the moment he said it. I was just hoping you would do something first."

"Hell no!" You needed to suffer alone for leaving me."

"These nights were hard on you, too weren't they?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry you don't have to sleep alone anymore."

"Who said that I've taken you back?"

Roy pushed Ed down on the couch and kissed him. Ed's mouth was full of the sweet taste he'd been yearning for. Roy pulled away too soon for Edward's liking.

"I did," Ed replied to his own question.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al stood outside the colonel's office where the door used to be. It had been silent for a few minutes. He thought about reopening the door, but decided not to.

"You can get yourselves out," he said and returned to the dorm.

**Takanoru- **Fluff is great.I'll do reviews later.


	42. I Can't Forgive Myself

**Takanoru- **sit back and enjoy is all I've got to say.

**I Can't Forgive Myself**

**(Words 146)**

Ed sat in the bathroom and watched the light reflect off the knife he held. Tears began to slide down his face as he brought it to his wrist.

"I'm so sorry Al. No matter what you say, I can't forgive myself for what I did to you."

He pressed the knife into his wrist until blood ran down his arm. Ed winced at the pain and dropped the knife. He pushed a cloth against his arm to stop the bleeding.

"No amount of pain I inflict on myself will make up for what I've done. I just hope we find the Philosopher's Stone soon."

He looked at his arm and pulled his sleeve over it.

"Hey, brother, where are you?" Al asked.

"I'm here, Al." Ed replied as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Do you want to go to the library?"

"Sure let's go!"

**Takanoru-** I betcha didn't see that coming. If you didn't get what Ed was saying "I can't forgive myself for what I did to you." What he did was put Al in the armor. Alrighty! Response time!

**Kyoki Hinote-** I solemnly swear that (in this collection of drabbles) I will never 'kill' Roy again. There has to be some character deaths though such as Winry and Riza (too close to Roy, has to go)

**John Locke- **thankies! I don't like the pair EdWinry either but I did it for my friend. I agree, character deaths have to be done, especially with Riza and Winry. :)

**Fading wind- **thanks! You got your fluffy-ness.

**HARU is my LOVELY- **HANNAH! Thankies! Truly enjoy them because if you read them too fast, you'll make yourself sick… (can you tell I've been in front of this computer for waaaaaay too long?)


	43. Dessert

**Takanoru-** hey everyone! Sorry for not updating last weekend I was busy doing...uh…stuff. So here's one that's been from me for awhile. Enjoy!

**Dessert**

**(Words 184)**

"Give it up, Roy. You're not going to win." Ed said.

Roy looked down at his cards and the trademark smirk appeared.

"You haven't won a single hand and you only have one chip left. Let's finish this," Ed pushed his mountain of poker chips to the center of the table. Roy tossed his last chip in the pile. Ed put down a ten, four, eight and nine.

"I've have better hands, but with your luck I'll win with this," Ed said.

Roy sighed and set down his hand.

Four aces.

"You cheater! You've been toying with me the whole time!"

"You don't have to be a prodigy to figure that one out, Ed," Roy laughed, "so you know what the bet was."

"I have to cook dinner?"

"And…"

"Make dessert?"

"Close enough," Roy said as he stood up and climbed over the table, knocking the chips over in the process. He straddled Ed and kissed him. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. After they parted Ed said, "Does that count as dessert?"

**Takanoru- **I'll do responses later….after I make hot chocolate.


	44. What Roy Does With His Paperwork 3

**Takanoru- **We are nearing the end! This is drabble #44 out of 50. This is also #3 in the "What Roy does with his Paperwork when Hawkeye's not Looking" series. Enjoy!

**What Roy Does with His Paperwork when Hawkeye's Not Looking #3**

There was a knock on Roy's office door.

"Come in."

"Here's some more paperwork, sir," Hawkeye said as she dropped a large stack of paper onto the desk. Roy stared at it for a moment then sighed.

"You better get to work if you want to finish these by tonight."

"I guess you're right…" Roy said as he pulled out a pen. Riza turned to leave and felt something hit the back of her head. She turned and glared at Roy.

"What did I do!" he asked.

She looked down at the floor. There was nothing there.

"Nothing. Sorry, sir," she replied and left the room.

Roy glared at his tiny lover who had remained silent on the couch the entire time.

"You could have gotten me killed, Ed!"

"You're fine, aren't you? Anyway, I had three sheets of paperwork in that ball, so that's extra points. Since you weren't killed by my awesome shot, let's agree on six points for that one."

"Fine, but don't forget that I made one into the trashcan from across the room."

"Sure, but I knocked Havoc's cigarette out of his mouth and the ball still went into the trashcan, so I win."

"Win what?"

"You."

"You already have me."

"Oh yeah, then take me out to dinner."

"Do you want to leave now?"

"Wouldn't Hawkeye notice?"

"Of course, so we'll just leave her a note." Roy grabbed a piece of paperwork and turned it over. The message read, 'Riza- took Ed out to dinner, see you tomorrow. –Roy'.

"When I get shot tomorrow, Ed, just know that it will be your fault."

**Takanoru- **Yeah, I know it's over my 199 word limit, but I like it the way it is. Time for reviews! (Yes, I got my hot chocolate, I am happy now.)

**HARU is my LOVELY- **haha! CUPCAKE! Yay, I'm glad you like!I am proud of you Hannah, you know that XD

**John Locke-** thank you! I love reading angst more than writing it (you're not the only odd one) I see how Riza and Havoc could be together. Thanks! I shall keep on going! And about Ed, he should have folded he was just being cocky (surprise, surprise)

**Fading wind- **I'm glad you're loving these. Bathe in the fluff!

**Neo Diji- **Thanks! Yes, yes! –glomps- I forgive you! XD It is a little hard for me to keep under my limit, but if I go over and I like it, it stays. RoyEd dessert is muuuuuch better.

**Handmaiden of Foamy- **I will say it again, I solemnly swear that I will not "kill" or mention Maes Hughes' death (in the collection of drabbles) again. I don't think any of us can take that again.

**Kyoki Hinote- **haha! I see we have some here (including me) that don't really like Winry or Riza. I guess I'll have to kill Winry before I end my drabbles.


	45. Guns

**Takanoru- **we are getting closer and closer to the end. #45 out of 50. Enjoy!

This one is for **John Locke.** You're RizaHavoc pairing inspired me.

**Guns**

The door opened and Black Hayate ran up to Hawkeye and hopped up onto her lap. Havoc followed behind him.

"He doesn't have to 'go' anymore," he said.

Hawkeye chuckled, "Thank you, Jean."

Riza never got to order anyone around except Roy when paperwork needs finishing. The more she thought about it, it really wasn't orders. He would have done it just because he loved her.

"Oh, Jean, can you do me one more favor?"

"Sure."

She slid her guns toward him. "Will you clean them?"

His eyes moved from the guns to her and he shifted the cigarette in his mouth.

"You never let anyone touch you guns," he replied.

She smiled, "You're special."

He smirked, picked up the guns and began to walk towards a table.

"Wait," Hawkeye said as she stood and walked towards him. He turned around just as she took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed a small kiss on his lips. He grinned and went to the table.

"Hey Riza…"

"Yes."

"…can you show me how to clean these?"

"Sure."

Even though Havoc had his own pistol and knew how to clean them, she still 'showed' him just because she loved him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Roy returned from refilling his coffee mug, they showed him something he didn't want to see. He dropped his mug which shattered on impact.

"Sorry!" he said and slammed the door closed. They will be getting him a new cup since they were the cause of its destruction. They reminded him of something. He saw Fuery walking down the hall and stopped him.

"Fuery, have you seen Edward?"

**Takanoru- **muahaha! I skweeeezed a RoyEd pairing in the end. Poor Roy, he got coffee mug broken. (hands him a new one) mmmmkay. Response time.

**Neo Diji- **yes, the end is getting closer (cries) but I am going to do a collection of RoyEd one shots. Kinda like this. Roy- Ed chimera? Sounds yummy… (don't mind my sense of taste XD) -returns glomp- (by the way, I was listening to Tokyo Nights by Puffy AmiYumi while I typed your response if that had anything to do with my train of thought…)

**HARU is my LOVELY- **HEY HANNAH! I try to keep everyone happy by updating every weekend but when I become brain-dead, I read instead of write (oops) when don't we make cupcake mad? (or is that just me? Muahaha! I'm listening to Stars by t.a.t.u. right now)

**Forest Shadow- **what's crakalakin' yo? (I'm listening to True Light – theme song for DNAngel that you hate) Oh, I think you shot me in the ass. That was on purpose, wasn't it?_ Anyways, _I think I'm going to write more angst and _of course_ some more yaoi (mmmmm….yaoi XD) I must leave you now. Sayonara, yo.


	46. Blindfolded

**Takanoru- **I've been bad. I've had a 5-day weekend and I haven't updated until now. That's why this one is a fluffy one-shot. I got the idea from an assignment I had to do. I had to be blindfolded for 2 hours (I only did it for one. Being blind sucks!) anyway, it inspired me and now I may be scarred for life….afraid of the dark….same thing. Enjoy!

**Blindfolded**

Ed pushed the colonel's office door open.

"Havoc said you wanted me… huh?"

The room was empty. Ed moved further inside.

"Roy?"

The door slammed shut behind him and something soft was wrapped around his head, covering his eyes, and then tightened.

"What the hell!"

Ed heard laughter that could only belong to one person.

"Roy, what are you doing!" he yelled as he tried to undo the blindfold.

"If you can catch me, I'll take if off of you."

"Wha?…okay…easy."

Roy stepped slowly around Ed, taunting him. Ed heard his chance and jumped, knocking Roy to the floor.

"Now, get this thing off me," he said angrily from atop his superior. Roy smirked, grabbed Ed's collar and pulled him into a kiss. He gently licked his lips, hoping for the right reaction. Shocked, Ed slightly opened his mouth allowing Roy to slide his tongue inside. As he swirled his tongue around the teen's, Roy released Ed's collar making him fall closer. He untied the blindfold and let it fall to the floor. Ed broke the kiss and stood up.

"Next time you want a kiss, just ask, 'kay?"

Roy chuckled. "I ask in my own way."

**Takanoru- **I read the notice at the homepage that reviewer responses are no longer allowed in the story chapters because of the reply links in the reviews. Hell, that's stupid. I never check my e-mail. I wonder what would happen if I kept putting responses in the chapters. Ah well. I still luff you all. I will find a way around this. Until then, I guess I'll just put some of my favorite quotes down here. I'll try to update soon. I just hope my mind is with me this week.

"I-I've been _good, _chief, I swear! No secretly acquired Dreamcasts, no "Tokimeki Memorial" OAVs, no html of any kind, not me, no sir!"

-Alec Howell, Ceres Celestial Legend (I love this man!)


	47. Why I Hate the Rain

**Takanoru- **I thought up some angst during history class. I'm back on track with drabbles since the last three were one-shots. Enjoy!

**Why I Hate the Rain**

**(Words 164)**

'There is a reason I don't like the rain. It makes me powerless…useless…but now…I _hate_ the rain.'

-

_Roy, we know where Scar is. It's raining so you know what that means._

_Yeah. Don't go alone. Don't play hero._

_I'm taking Al with me. I've gotta go. See ya!_

_Wait! Ed!_

_What?_

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

_-_

'Just like that, he was gone. Havoc called me with the news.'

-

_Colonel…uh…_

_What's wrong, Havoc?_

_It's about Ed, sir._

_What about him?_

_He-he's…dead._

_What!_

_Alphonse, too, Scar killed them both._

_-_

'Hawkeye told me I broke down at my desk. That didn't surprise me. He was one of my greatest strengths as well as my only weakness. That boy was the only person that could bring my to my knees and make me cry like a child.'

Tears began to roll down Roy's cheeks as he sat at his desk. "If only I were there, you would still be here."

**Takanoru- **I couldn't kill off Ed without that final "I love you" between the two of them. I'm making up for Ed's death (I always do don't I?) the next drabble is fluffy.

"Well excuse me for being a mere mortal."

Duo Maxwell- Gundam Wing


	48. Trust

**Takanoru- **We are nearing the end.

**Trust**

**(Words 105)**

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Roy repeated looking up at the golden-eyed boy. Ed gave him an odd look. "Why?"

Roy leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk. "Well, if something terribly tragic were to happen I would need you to trust me."

"Terribly tragic?" Ed said walking towards the colonel with an evil glint shining brightly in his eyes.

"Edward…" Roy said sitting up.

"What about purely pleasurable?" the tiny teen replied, straddling the older man. He pressed his lips against Roy's then deepened the kiss and pulled away to soon for the other's liking.

"I trust you either way."

**Takanoru-** I had to give Ed the upper hand since he died. It's all better now though. Roy forgives me.

"You know sometimes people say their pet is so cute they want to eat them? I want to eat you." Hasunuma to Mistuo - Eerie Queerie.


	49. Poor Al

**Takanoru- **since we are getting a _little _closer to the end, here's another one-shot. The last is a drabble though. Enjoy!

**Poor Al**

Ed opened his eyes from his position on the couch. He sat up and looked at his lover who was steadily working on paperwork for once.

"Ya know, Roy, I just realized that Al is the only one that doesn't know we're together."

"Our relationship may be a secret, but it is kind of obvious," Roy said, looking up.

"Al isn't around you enough to notice."

"So why don't you tell him? I'm sure he'd accept us."

"I know and I would tell him but he's in Resembool with Winry right now."

"Call him and tell him."

"You make it sound easy."

"Because it is. He's your brother, Ed."

Ed looked from Roy to the phone.

"Alright."

He dialed the Rockbell's number and heard the familiar voice of his childhood friend answer the phone.

"Rockbell Automail Shop, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Winry-"

"WHAT PART OF YOUR AUTOMAIL DID YOU SCREW UP THIS TIME, EDWARD!"

"Why do you always assume that? It's working perfectly. I just called to talk to Al. Is he around?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah he's here."

Ed heard the phone being handed off and then the voice of his brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Al, how are things in Resembool?"

"Hey, brother, we're kinda busy but other that that all's well."

"That's greeaaat…" Ed turned around and slapped the hand sliding up his shirt.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Al?"

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmhmmm…" Again, Ed turned and slapped the mischievous hand and mouthed the words "Not now".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Oh, sorry but I need to go. Winry needs me."

"I'm sure she does," Ed said with a smirk.

"Bye."

"See ya."

Ed hung up the phone and turned to face Roy. "What was that!"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"You weren't exactly giving me the chance!"

"You should tell him in person anyway."

"But this was your…ugh!" Ed yelled and stormed out.

-.-.-.-.-Three days later-.-.-.-

"Hello, lieutenant, is Ed here? I wanted to surprise him."

"Hi, Al, he just went in the colonel's office ten minutes ago."

"Thank you."

Havoc looked at the closed door Al was about to enter. "It's really quiet. Are you sure both of them are in there?"

Riza stopped and turned. "No, Al, don't go in there!"

She was too late. Al opened the door to find Ed on the desk and Roy on top of him.

"Brother!" he shrieked and slammed the door.

"Well, that's one way to tell him," Roy chuckled.

**Takanoru-** poor, poor Al. There are many times that I wish I was him. That was one of them. (I'm bad, I know XD) on to #50!

"Now that my horrific incident of terror is over, how about some breakfast?"

-Spongebob Squarepants


	50. My Fuhrer

**Takanoru- **here we are. We are at the end and all of you have stuck with me from the beginning. I don't want it to end, but it must. Enjoy!

**My Fuhrer**

**(Words 151)**

The reason he joined the military was to make a difference. He wanted to become Fuhrer so no one would have to fight anymore or suffer from the nightmares any soldier did. He wanted to become Fuhrer so there wouldn't be a repeat of the Ishbal Rebellion. His forbidden lover knew his dream and supported him. He never calls him Colonel. In fact, he never has. Around the office and at home, he's Roy. When the higher ups were around, he became "sir". Roy noticed this but never paid much attention to it until the Fuhrer made his visits. After he left, Roy question Ed.

"Why do you only call him 'sir'?" Roy asked.

"Because he's not Fuhrer," Ed replied, staring straight into the older man's eyes. Roy allowed a small smile to slide across his lips.

"Is that why you don't call me 'colonel'?"

"You're a smart one, my Fuhrer."

**Takanoru- **short 'n sweet. This is where we say farewell. I luff you all. Sayonara

"And if you don't behave there'll be no more rice omelets and Sparkle Rangers."

- Airi to Aram MeruPuri


End file.
